


The Case Of The Curious Spiderboy

by NympheSama



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Peter's struck by a case of curiosity; one which Quill is more than happy to cure. An unexpected interruption to the lesson however, soon proves to be an even better experience.





	The Case Of The Curious Spiderboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadow15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sharing it Three Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085255) by [Shadow15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15). 



> This is for my good friend Shadow15, who has been unendingly patient in her wait for her Doctor Who fic i promised her... a long time ago.
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed, and if you would like to see more from the universe - cuz i have plenty of ideas across various pairings and i would lovr to share... oh! and please go check out Shadow15's own threesome which went up earlier today - i've created a related works link so you can find it jice and easy too ;p
> 
> x My love to you all x

Peter fidgeted uncomfortably, pouting as he continually cast fleeting glances towards the guy dancing to a mix tape which he doubted was actually quite so 'awesome' as the guy seemed to believe. He gripped the edge of his chair between his legs, his feet shuffling in nervous agitation as the talking raccoon flew the strange ship, and the other man continued to dance uncaringly.

"Okay, you keep looking at me like that, I'm gonna have to start thinkin' you're in love with me, dude." The guy said, and Peter jumped, realising he'd been caught.

 _"What?!"_  He yelped, his eyes widening as he almost fell of his chair in surprise, while the raccoon laughed far louder than Peter felt was really necessary. "What are you- I don't-!  _No!"_  Peter spluttered, his face red as he shook his head quickly, his hair whipping around his face quickly without his mask on.

"Well than why'd ya keep looking my way, huh?" The guy asked, still shuffling away as he stared at Peter with a cocky grin, amusement in his eyes. "It's okay to want a piece of the Star Lord..."

"... Who?" Peter asked, cocking his head curiously as the man finally stopped shuffling, sighing as he ran his hands over his hair in obvious agitation.

"Aw, c'mon man..." The guy complained, raising his gaze to Peter's with a pout. "Star Lord...  _Me..?"_  He said hopefully, his hands on his chest as he met Peters still confused expression. "Peter Quill, aka The Star Lord... Guardian of the Galaxy... This is my ship..?" He asked hopefully.

"Uh..." Peter muttered awkwardly, averting his eyes at the mans apparent distress. "Sorry... I'll try and remember." He murmured, glancing back as Quill gazed back at him, his forlorn expression morphing into a frown.

"Seriously dude, what's with the looks?" He demanded, folding his arms over his chest as he stepped closer to Peter's chair.

"What looks? There's  _no_  looks..." Peter scoffed awkwardly, shaking his head as he avoided meeting Quill's curious eyes. "Zero... on the, uh... looks." He coughed, sitting with his head lowered for a silent moment, before glancing up at Quill.

 _"There,_  see?!" Quill demanded, pointing at Peter's guilty expression before he could look away again. "That's a look. Now what gives?"

"Nothing! I just-" Peter stammered, lost for words for a moment as Quill raised an expectant eyebrow at him. "Urgh..." Peter finally sighed, clutching his chair tighter as he looked down at his feet and felt himself blush hotly. "Okay, okay... I just, I thought you... might be able to help me with something..."

"Why didn't ya just try askin'?" Quill huffed, rolling his eyes as he leaned his shoulder against the wall beside Peter, crossing his legs as he gazed down at him curiously. "Rather than ya know, being creepy staring guy."

"I, uh..." Peter coughed, his awkwardness palpable as he tried to hide his almost crimson face. Quill felt his lips twitch in amusement, enjoying the moment for a multitude of various reasons, the most prominent being the way Peter's embarrassment made him so adorable. "Well, I wanted to ask you..."

Quill waited, leaning away from the wall to see that Peter was slowly turning an even deeper shade of red, and he quickly dropped to his knees; his hand resting on Peter's knee as he gazed at him in sudden concern. "Hey, breathe idiot!" He cursed, his free hand patting Peter on the back firmly, trying to shock him into taking a breath.  _"Dude?!"_  He exclaimed, both a question and a curse, as Peter finally gulped in a deep breath of air.

"Sorry!" Peter yelped, clearing his throat and shifting in his chair, his eyes darting to Quill's briefly, before hurriedly looking away again. "I'm sorry, I just... I shouldn't-" he coughed, his leg slipping from beneath Quill's hand as he quickly pushed to his feet. "I should go find Mr Stark... I'm sorry I bothered you-"

"Hey, dude, c'mon." Quill said, frowning as he slowly rose to his feet, watching Peter curiously as he fidgeted. "Look, come with me." He said, reaching for Peter's shoulder and guiding him through his ship to his quarters, the door closing behind them and allowing them some privacy from Rocket's continued raucous laughter. "C'mon man, what's bothering ya? Don't feel embarrassed, okay? Just ask me. I promise I won't like, laugh or anythin'-"

"What's it like to kiss someone?" Peter blurted suddenly, his face feeling hotter than an iron as Quill stared at him in dumb shock. "I mean, you seemed like someone who would know a lot about... kissing. And I wondered, how it works..." He muttered awkwardly, lowering his gaze and shuffling his feet.

Quill stared at Peter in surprise, his mouth moving, but no sound escaping him for a long moment. "I..." Quill stammered, frowning as he leaned awkwardly against the wall and gazed down at Peter, baffled by his embarrassed sincerity. "You're like... eighteen now, right? And... you haven't, even,  _kissed..._  anyone?" He asked, trying hard to keep his face straight.

"Well..." Peter coughed, looking away as his red face all but glowed. "I mean... I just never really, had the opportunity, you know? It's not like you get a lot of time for that sort of thing as Spiderman! I... I..."

Quill finally snorted in amusement, but quickly swallowed down his laughter by biting his fist. "Ahem..." He coughed, clearing his throat determinedly. "I, uh, yeah. I totally get it, dude." He lied, wondering how anyone could be so; pure. "So, what? You wanna know...  _how_  to kiss..?"

"I was just... curious." Peter said quietly, scratching the back of his hand awkwardly. "It just seems so awkward, and like, there's no lessons or books about this kinda thing; which is totally weird when you think about it, because they have all those god awful sex ed lessons that nobody wants or needs-"

"Whoa, dude. Breathe." Quill said, raising his palms to the rapidly rambling spiderboy in an attempt to calm him. "I get it, it's cool man. It's all cool." He said, spreading his palms slowly to gesture around them, reminding Peter there was nobody else present and he wouldn't be judged. "Okay, well, uh... First thing ya do, is you get real close to... whoever it is you wanna kiss." He said, clapping his hands together as he tried to think of just what he wanted to say next.

"Get close. Right." Peter said, nodding seriously as he ran his hands through his hair. "Like, if they were over the other side of the room; I could use my webs to pull them up against me, or into my arms!" He suddenly exclaimed excitedly, his eyes wide in earnest curiosity.

"Uh..." Quill balked, clearing his throat as he tried again not to laugh. "No, that's probably...  _Ahem,_  probably not a good idea, dude." He said, his voice strained as he tried to contain his amusement. He cleared his throat, averting his gaze to regain as Peter pouted, both to regain his composure; and because he knew anyone beginning to have the kind of decidedly impure thoughts Peter's pout induced, would be torn a new one by an angry Ironman. "Uh, so. Close, right... Once ya nice and close, and snug; you wanna start leanin' in, and it might be slow like, but it might also be sudden..." He said, blushing faintly when he noticed Peter just blink at him in confusion.

"You mean like, I should headbutt them..?" Peter asked, seeming highly perturbed by the idea, raising his hand to his brow and rubbing disconcertedly. "That doesn't seem like a very good way to get someone to kiss y-"

 _"What?!"_  Quill choked, pushing away from the wall and shaking his head, waving his hands before him in a clear sign of dismissal. "No, look, it ain't that hard, dude. You stand close, you lean in, and you put your mouth to theirs."

"Well yeah, but I mean... Is that it?" Peter asked, frowning in obvious frustration. "I don't think I see what all the fuss is about if kissing is just putting your mouth on someone else's. I mean, how're you supposed to breath? What are you supposed to feel from that..? It seems-"

"What the  _hell,_  dude?" Quill choked, fighting hard to contain his own disbelieving amusement. "No, where the hell are you getting this?" He demanded, one hand on his hip as he gestured wildly with the other, frowning at Peter's confused expression.

"Well, what's the attraction in putting your mouth to someone else's? That doesn't exactly scream 'hot action' to me!" Peter huffed quickly, his cheeks staining red once more.

"Well, I mean..." Quill said, clearing his throat as he tried again to explain the process. "That's when you start moving ya lips, and maybe slip a little tongue in there, ya know?"

"No!" Peter cried, his eyes wide as he stared at Quill uncomprehendingly.  _"Where_  do you slip a little tongue? And move your lips..?! You mean, like this?" He asked, making exaggerated movements with his lips as if he were a horse eating hay.

 _"Pffft..."_  Quill snorted, immediately focing his expression into something neutral as he fought back the laughter trying to escape him. "Heh, no... No, not- just, no." Quill said, shaking his head as he rubbed his brow briefly. "Ya not, just wiggling ya gums all over the place. You gotta be a bit more subtle, dude."

 _"Subtle?!"_  Peter yelped, frowning as he tried again, moving his lips in slower, but even more exaggerated movements. "Like... this..?" He asked awkwardly, as Quill shook his head in amused disbelief.

 _This dude, just ain't gettin' it.._. He thought, clearing his throat as he glanced over his shoulder to check the door was still closed.  _Mkay, lesson two_. He added, moving closer to the still babbling Peter, as he ran his hand over his faintly stubbled jaw. "Dude," he murmured, surprising Peter by catching his face between his palms. Without further thought or hesitation, he leaned close and pressed his lips against Peters, knowing too well the foolishness of pausing to consider the various things Tony Stark would do to him, if he caught him with his hands on Peter Parker. After only brief seconds, Quill wrenched himself back, swallowing heavily as he looked down to see Peter staring up at him with wide eyes, pink cheeks and an entirely too self satisfied expression to be anywhere near as innocent as he had earlier seemed.

"You didn't move your lips against mine..." Peter said quietly, deliberately stepping closer to Quill with a soft smile, as he took the Guardians hand and pressed it back to his cheek. "Or... slip a little tongue in...  _Star Lord._.." He whispered coyly, and Quill groaned, already knowing he was doomed.

The Guardian pulled Peter closer, the Spiderboy arching backwards as their lips reconnected in a passionate and nowhere near as innocent or chaste kiss as they'd previously shared. Quill's tongue swept across Peters lip, the younger gasping in surprise at the sensation. A quiet and breathy groan escaped him, as Quill took the opportunity to thrust his tongue past his parted lips.  _"Mmm!"_  Peter hummed, his fingers curling into Quill's hair as he arched back and forced the Guardian to bend after him, sliding his hand to the small of his back to prevent him arching further away.

Quill was taken by surprise by the eagerness of Peters kiss, though he didn't have experience, he certainly had enthusiasm; and his lips were neither hesitant nor gentle as he kissed the Guardian. Quill groaned as he pulled Peter closer, turning to cage him against the wall as his fingers hesitantly inched their way down to his ass. Peter hummed appreciatively, arching himself into the firm body against his own as he gasped for breath between hungry kisses, and slowly trailing one hand down to palm the Guardians crotch.

Quill growled eagerly, his light stubble scratching Peters jaw as he began to trail butterfly kisses towards his throat, his hips rocking into Peters hand as he tilted his head aside to allow the Guardian better access to his throat, biting his lip to contain a giddy grin. He gasped, squirming as delightful pleasure electrified his body, the hand in Quill's hair gliding down to his jacket and slipping beneath eagerly. "Oh..." He hummed with a shaky breath, moaning as Quill's head rose from his throat to recapture his lips.  _"Mmm!"_  He moaned hungrily, his hard arousal easily discernable through his thin Spiderman suit, as he rocked himself snugly against Quill.

"Damn..." Quill cursed briefly, his hands fumbling as they slid over the back of Peters Spiderman, moving down to his ass and tugging him sharply against him as their kiss deepened.

With a groan, Quill stumbled back, his lips devouring Peters, as the younger groaned and squirmed; trying to press as much of himself to the Guardian as possible, as he followed him across the room with eager stumbles and at least one stubbed toe. He yelped when Quill turned them awkwardly, their lips parting for quickly panted breaths as his legs bumped into the edge of the Guardians bed. He tumbled ungracefully to the mattress, tugging Quill along with him for the fall.  _"Hrmmm!"_  He groaned, as Quill's lips reconnected to his own with almost urgent fervour.

Peters hands roved over Quills torso, his fingers delving beneath his t-shirt and drawing an eager groan from the Guardian, as he explored the firm, bare skin beneath. He rolled the material upwards slowly, a tiny grin forming as their kisses grew increasingly hungry and desperate.

Quill knew there was a reason, deep in the back of his mind, that he certainly should not be found in such a compromising position with the younger male; but as Peters curious fingers explored his skin, and his own tongue explored the Spiderboys mouth, he found it increasingly difficult to care. He began to quickly jerk his jacket from his shoulders, a quick hum of pleasure rumbling through his chest, as Peter used the opportunity to roll his shirt higher and sweep it over his head; both garments being tossed toward the chair beside the door, and both missing spectacularly. He was surprised entirely however, when the agile Spiderboy suddenly surged upwards with his hips and flipped the Guardian to his back.  _"Oof!"_  Quill huffed quietly, his momentary distraction allowing Peter the opportunity to straddle his waist and lean forward to reconnect their lips in a heated kiss, as he rocked his hips over Quill's prominent arousal.

"I wanna..." Peter murmured lowly moments later, groaning as Quill's hands cupped his cheek and his ass respectively, the Guardians mouth hot as he nipped and kissed at Peters throat. "I wanna blow you..."

Quill choked, drawing back in surprise to find Peter kissing his chest lightly, the Spiderboys eyes locked onto him, gauging his reaction as he rocked his hips slowly over Quill's confined dick. "You're embarrassed as hell 'cause ya never kissed anyone, but you got a filthy little mouth, enough that you can ask something like that without blinkin'?" He asked roughly, his chest rumbling with a deep growl, as Peter smiled coyly and flashed him a mischievous look.

"You don't have to kiss to suck a guy off..." He said quietly, his lips curving into a sly grin as he kissed his way backwards over Quill's torso, pausing to sweep his tongue over a nipple briefly. "Well...  _Star Lord_..?" Peter whispered, his hand drifting down between them, dancing over the buttons of Quill's trousers. "Would you like that..? My mouth on you..?"

"Oh, Star Lord would...  _definitely_  be interested, yes." Quill drawled thickly, swallowing heavily at the haze of lust which consumed him at Peters words. He watched with his bare skin burning beneath Peters touch, as the Spiderboy inched his way backwards, finally sitting back to use both hands and quickly tug open Quill's trousers. "Whoa..." Quill murmured, as Peter loosened the garment enough to roll them past his hips, before his fingers splayed slowly across the Guardians boxers.

"Hmm, looks like you've got a big lollipop under here..." Peter teased with a sly grin, snickering at Quill's obvious indecision over whether to find the comment ridiculous or hot. His fingers curled over the waistband, as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the Guardians naval. "Are you ready.. _. Star Lord_..?"

"Yep." Quill groaned quickly, his dick twitching in eager anticipation as Peters fingers teased the flesh just beneath his boxers waistband. "Definitely ready.  _Definitely..._  Yeah, definitely-"

"Hey Dipshit, you seen Pe-" Quill yelped at the very unwelcome intrusion to what he felt sure, was about to be a very enjoyable experience. He was somewhat distracted from his sense of loss however by the appearance of the last person he wanted to see at such a moment, opening his door and strolling in regardless.

Peter flinched as if burned, his eyes wide as he spun his head back to the door, sitting up sharply at the wide eyed surprise his gaze was met by. For a moment, there was heavy silence, until the recognisable sound of a blaster powering up rang through the room, and Tony Stark aimed his palm towards the Guardian. "You got  _five_  seconds to explain how this isn't what it looks like, Dipshit." He warned, his eyes narrowing as he looked away from Peter to the squirming Quill trying to dislodge him. "Five...  _one-"_

"Mr Stark,  _no!"_  Peter yelped, raising his arm without thinking. A moment later Tony fell into the chair beside Quills door, his face a mixture of shock and fury as he looked back at Peter, stuck in the seat by a large web.

"Shit, let me-" Peter cried out in dismay as Quill tried to dislodge him from his lap, the Guardians arousal noticeably flagging with the arrival of the one man he'd hoped wouldn't discover him manhandling Peter Parker.

 _"No!"_  Peter whined, pushing Quill back to the bed and twisting his arm back, surprising the Guardian with a web which covered his torso and stuck his arms to his sides. "Oh! I... I'm sorry! I just, I didn't... Oh god, Mr Stark, I-"

"This guy making you do something you don't want, kid?" Tony demanded, scowling at Quill accusingly, as the Guardian yelped and tried to protest his innocence.

"No, no! Mr Stark, its not like that..." Peter insisted, biting his lip as he glanced down at Quill, before looking back at Tony, his words escaping him in a hurried babble in his nervous excitement. "I wanted... I  _asked-"_

"He asked to!" Quill reiterated, pointedly looking down at his bound torso and arms. "He asked about kissin', it was entirely innocent!"

"You and me clearly have a different opinion of  _innocent."_  Tony growled, gritting his teeth and glaring at Quill.  _"That,_  sure as hell don't look innocent to me..." He added, tipping his chin to where Peters other hand was still curled into the Guardians boxers.

"Mr Stark, I'm sorry..." Peter said quietly, biting his lip as he gazed at the older man, causing him to frown at his downcast expression. "I really,  _really_  wanted this. I... I took a class, an online class on..." The Spiderboy paused, lowering his gaze as he flushed crimson. Tony swallowed heavily, not wanting to admit that the look made him distinctly jealous that Peter remained firmly planted in Quill's lap. "On... fellatio." Peter finally admitted, as Quill choked and chuckled distractedly.

"They have courses for  _that?!"_  He asked incredulously, as Tony tried to prevent the way his blood began to flood southwards at Peters confession.

"Pete-"

"Mr Stark, I'd never even kissed someone..." Peter continued quickly, sounding both breathless and excited, despite the situation. "I didn't want to take the chance that this mission might mean I never got a chance to. I wanted... I wanted to ask  _you,_  but, I knew you wouldn't agree. I almost left it at that, but then..." Peter paused, his wide eyes dancing with the faint light of fond amusement, as he glanced down at Quill, biting his lip as he rocked himself slowly over Quill's still interested cock. "Opportunity knocked."

"Why wouldn't I agree?" Tony asked, frowning at Peter as he turned back in surprise. "If you've got a genuine concern like that, I wanna know about it. I spent the past forty minutes looking for you to see if there was anything you wanted."

"Would... you give me what I want?" Peter asked, as Tony paused, sensing a trap in the words somewhere. "Would you watch me, with Mr Quill-"

"Call me Star Lord..." Quill said, his gaze flicking alternately between Tony and Peter, his dick twitching with renewed interest at the thought of the other man watching him get blown.

"And then..." Peter continued eagerly, his words tumbling quicker from his lips in his excitement, as he crawled closer to Tony, placing his hands on his knees as he peered up at him imploringly. "Please Mr Stark, would you fuck me..?" He asked earnestly, and with such innocent enthusiasm that Tony barely choked back a groan.

"Oh man..." Quill huffed, straining at the confining web, wishing he could get up from the bed and begin the party himself. "Dude, say yes." He pleaded, closing his eyes as he imagined the scene, eager to see it play out before him.

"Please, Mr Stark?" Peter pleaded again, his fingers squeezing Tony's thighs gently. "I can call you Daddy, like that woman from the newspa-"

 _"Ahem,"_  Tony coughed, clearing his throat loudly as he glanced over at Quill briefly, before looking back at Peter. "That uh, that won't be necessary... But are you sure-"

"Never been more sure, Mr Stark." Peter said quickly, his eyes radiating with hope as he gazed at Tony longingly. "Never wanted anything more..."

"I guess, Tony would be good." Tony said, swallowing heavily as Peter shivered and squirmed in building excitement. "Less formal, considering I'm gonna have my dick in your ass... Less of a mouthful, too-"

"I got more than a mouthful..." Quill said, groaning as he opened his eyes and gazed over at them, his cock pulsing in anticipation. "Plenty of a mouthful, right here." He added, as Peter and Tony continued to ignore him for another moment.

"Thankyou, Mr Stark..." Peter breathed excitedly, raising himself on his knees to lean up to the other man. "Thankyou..." He murmured, his lips meeting Tony's in a surprisingly tender and tentative gesture. He pulled back moments later, slowly moving back to the bed, and gazing down at Quill with a heated gaze. "Now where was I..?" He teased coyly, biting his lips as he straddled the Guardians legs and curled his fingers over the edge of his boxers.

Tony watched from his restrained position on the chair, his brows rising as Peter slowly peeled away Quills boxers, revealing the other mans straining erection from its fabric confinement. "Wow..." Peter murmured appreciatively, biting his lip as he glanced up at Quill. "That  _is_  a mouthful." He agreed, smiling coyly as his fingers wrapped around the hard shaft and cocked his head as he slowly stroked him.

"Jesus Christ, where'd you  _find_  this guy?" Quill demanded of Tony, his eyes never leaving the enthralled Spiderboy, as Peter ran his hands up over Quill's stomach and brushed teasingly light kisses over his cock. "He's like a Krylorian sex worker-"

"Are you callin' him a goddamn space whore?!" Tony demanded furiously, glaring at Quill as he tried to maneuver his hand into a position he could blast the Guardian, and growling when he failed miserably.

"I did  _not_  say that..." Quill choked, his body straining against the web confining him, as Peter chuckled and mouthed at the base of his cock. "In  _those_  words..." He gasped, his arms fighting hard against the web in the hopes of touching Peter.

"It's okay, Mr Stark." Peter murmured, cutting his eyes across to the billionaire as he dragged his fingernails back over Quill's stomach, slowly lowering one hand to curl his fingers the base of his cock. "You can both call me whatever you want..." He added in a low and husky drawl, as Tony made an incoherent sound, deep in his throat. It was with his eyes locked with Tony's, that Peter finally swept his tongue over Quill's hard flesh, before his lips engulfed the head.

Quill choked and cursed, his hips bucking as he yearned to thrust up into Peter's mouth, his breath coming in shallow pants as he raised his head to glance between the younger male with his dick in his mouth; and the elder male watching him, the intensity building between the two creating a heated atmosphere of desire and lust around the three of them.

Peter hummed, causing Quill's head to fall back to the pillow with a deep and drawn out, chuckling groan. The Spiderboy slowly took more of the Guardians cock into his mouth, his eyes darting to the hard shaft he gently sucked at, his tongue flicking softly against the sensitive flesh. His eyes moved to look up at Quill, the Guardians blissful expression urging him on as he drew back briefly, only to sink his lips lower around the other mans cock once more.

He hummed as he sucked Quill deeper, his cheeks hallowing as he grazed his teeth over the skin lightly, his own pleasure heightened by the knowledge that Tony was watching him work his lips and tongue over Quill's cock.

Finally, the Spiderboy looked up, returning his eyes to Tony's intense gaze as he dipped slowly, sucking Quill deeper into his mouth before drawing back, relishing the incoherent curses and crude mutterings which Quill made unconsciously. His tongue swept against the hard flesh, as he hallowed his cheeks and bobbed his head repeatedly along Quill's erection, his heart racing as Tony watched him with obvious, ravenous desire. His free hand drifted lower, gently cupping and massaging Quill's balls and causing him to cry out in surprise, as he alternated between quick and languid sucks around Quill's twitching cock.

Quill groaned, his hips rocking up from the bed as Peter's continued attention on his cock slowly unravelled him. He bit his lip hard as his body tensed, his gut swirling with fire and his cock pulsing, as his orgasm overwhelmed him suddenly, racing through him like a gunshot. He whimpered, though he would forever deny it later, as Peter merely sucked his cock deeper into his mouth; collecting his seed, and swallowing as he slowly withdrew, when the hard edge of Quill's orgasm had abated somewhat. "Well shit..." He cursed, drawing in an unsteady breath as Peter sat up and wiped the corner of his lips, a definite proud and self satisfied gleam in his eyes as he looked down at Quill's flustered state.

"Holy fuck, kid..." Tony murmured, as Peter leaned forward and broke the web restraining Quill, allowing him to sit up abruptly and draw him into a deep kiss of gratitude and desire.

"This suit's nice and all, but its gotta go, dude." Quill bit out, his lips travelling over Peter's jaw and throat eagerly, as he glanced up at Tony with a faint grin. He was hardly a fool, he knew he was only a sideshow at this point, but he was certainly pleased to still be able to partake in the main show; and definitely enjoying the chance to tease the older male, as he ran his hands over Peter's sides and elicited breathy moans from him. He recaptured Peter's lips, nipping them lightly before sweeping his tongue over the area affectionately, before finally pulling back to help Peter peel his suit off.

Peter bit his lip in sudden shyness, his heart hammering wildly in his chest as he felt a furious blush spread across his revealed skin. He moved as directed, allowing Quill to undress him and relishing the way Tony strained at the web confining him, before he slowly crawled towards him. "Mr Stark..." He breathed, his excitement clear both from the impressive erection he sported, and the hungry gleam in his eyes. "May I..?" He asked, biting his slightly swollen lip, as he gestured towards the Avengers obviously tented trousers.

"No need to be so formal, kid..." Tony said thickly, shifting himself as best he could to give Peter more room. "And  _definitely,_  no need to ask." He added, watching with a burning gaze as Peter smiled and began to remove the trousers and boxers he wore.

"Wow..." Peter huffed, feeding Tony's already swollen ego, as his eyes widened upon freeing Tony's cock from its confinement. He sat up on his knees, and gasped in surprise when Tony surged forward against the web and caught his lips in powerful kiss.  _"Mmm!"_  He hummed, his hands ghosting slowly over Tony's bare thighs, sliding towards the mans large, hard cock.

Tony pulled back with a hiss, leaning against the back of the chair and rocking his hips upwards, as Peter's fingers tentatively grazed over his cock, before taking a firm hold of his shaft. Tony's eyes met Peter's in a heated gaze, desire blazing intently as Peter cocked his head in a far too innocent manner for his current positioning, his body attempting to press itself ever closer between the elders parted legs.

Peter finally lowered his gaze, his eyes tracing his idols hard flesh as he licked his lower lip and leaned forward to press a fervent kiss against the tip of his cock, before tentatively parting them around the head. "Fuck...!" Tony groaned, as Peter slowly sank his mouth lower around his cock, and hummed with satisfaction. He drew back, his tongue flat against the underside of Tony's cock, eliciting a growl as Tony strained against the web in an effort to touch Peter.

"Ah!" Peter gasped, pulling back briefly as Quill's hands caressed his rump, the Guardian moving him back slightly and urging him to lean further forward; raising his ass into the air. "Oh my  _god..!"_  Peter choked, his body tensing suddenly, as Quill leaned forward and slowly swept his tongue his ass.

"Easy..." Tony murmured, his eyes locked onto the Guardians, as he gently parted Peter's ass cheeks and repeated the soft swipe of his tongue over his entrance. "Look at me... Look at m-"

 _"Ah!"_  Peter gasped, his jaw falling slack as he raised his eyes to Tony's with obvious effort, his gaze clouded by pleasure. He bit his lip, as Tony shifted his hips, infinitely turns on by the sight of Peter's heightened arousal. The Spiderboy's brow creased briefly, his jaw slackening as Quill's tongue slowly pressed into his ass, the slick muscle repeatedly caressing the sensitive flesh. He panted quietly, his hand squeezing the base of Tony's cock briefly, causing the elder male to hiss and buck his hips lightly.

Peter stared up at him dazedly for a moment, swallowing heavily as he sucked in a shuddering deep breath, and turned back to the proud erection before him. Without further hesitation he leaned forward, his teasing forgotten as he eagerly wrapped his lips around his idols cock and began to move, sucking him deep into his throat. He hummed, his lips caressing back and forth along Tony's straining erection, as he bobbed his head and varied his suction. He sucked slowly, as he sank lower over the hard flesh, his hands massaging Tony's balls gently. As he withdrew, he hallowed his cheeks and sucked deeply, quickly swallowing; before repeating the process both quickly and slowly, squirming as pleasure coursed through his body, as Quill's tongue continued to move within him relentlessly.

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Tony growled, his hips rocking upwards eagerly, as he watched Peter worship his cock. The elder man looked up at a flicker of movement and met Quill's eyes over Peter's shoulders, the Guardian finally pulling away to kiss his way up Peter's back to his shoulders.

"Hey..." He murmured, pressing a kiss to Peter's brow and urging him to slowly pull back from Tony's cock. "You think you're ready to really have some fun with that thing..?" He teased, glancing at Tony with a salacious grin, as Peter groaned and bit his lip, nodding eagerly.

"Please, Mr Stark..?" He asked, as Quill deftly broke the web constraining the elder male, allowing him to surge forward and bury his hands in Peter's hair, drawing him into a deep kiss. He felt Quill's hands tugging lightly at his remaining clothes, as he maneuvered Peter towards the bed, easing him down as he wrapped his palm around the youngers cock.  _"Hnng!"_  Peter cried, arching beneath Tony's touch, as he joined him on the bed.

Tony settled against Peter's side, encouraging him to roll to his side and face Quill, as the Guardian laid down before him. "I gotcha, kid..." Tony murmured, leaning over Peters shoulder as he pressed a kiss to his lips, stealing the few breaths he'd managed to regain after Quill's unexpected tongue fucking.

Peter groaned, as Tony plastered himself against his back, his cock hard and hot as he rutted slowly between his ass cheeks. "Please..." He murmured, as Tony released his lips to trail needy kisses over his shoulder, his body rocking against Peter's, as he slowly pressed his cock into his ass.  _"O-oohh..!"_  Peter cried, his body rushing with restless energy which he fought to contain, as he finally felt Tony sink into him. He gasped, one hand twisting behind him to pull Tony closer, as the other was swept up by Quill. The Guardian caught Peters lips in a heated kiss, as Tony groaned deeply, his movements slow as he allowed Peter's body to get used to the intrusion of his cock in his ass; trailing rough and gentle kisses alike across his shoulders, back and neck. He murmured a constant litany of encouragements, curses and gasps, watching from the corner of his eye aa Quill kissed Peter senseless.

"Fucking hell, you're beautiful..." Tony muttered, as Peter squirmed and hummed contentedly between himself and Quill. Tony settled one hand on Peter's hip, drawing him closer as he began to move with more insistence, his thrusts slow but powerful and causing Peter to moan blissfully.

Quill ate up the sounds Peter made eagerly, until the younger finally tore free, glancing over his shoulder hungrily as Tony changed pace and angle, thrusting deeper into him as he smothered all available skin with kisses, licks and nips. He glanced down, humming to himself thoughtfully, before slowly kissing a path down Peter's torso.

"Ah!" Peter cried, turning forward again as he rocked his hips back to meet Tony's movements, overwhelmed by Quill's hot mouth descending upon his neglected cock. "Oh my...  _god..!"_

"Nah, dude, not anymore..." Quill snickered, before returning his mouth to Peter's cock. He laid his hand over Tony's, his eyes flicking up to meet the elders over Peters shoulder, as their fingers laced together over Peter's hip. He hummed, causing Peter to babble in incoherent blissful please and demands, as Tony simultaneously struck his prostate.

"Please, please, ah-!" Peter cried, as Quill's tongue glided over his cock, twirling around the head, before he began to bob his head and suck the youngers cock earnestly. "Oh,  _nng, aaah!"_  He hummed, turning his blissful expression towards Tony, as the billionaire cursed and began to thrust faster, his movements becoming erratic as Peter gazed at him pleadingly. "Please-"

"Holy fuckin-" Tony groaned, leaning forward to kiss Peter hard, his hips rocking harder for a moment, before stuttering in varying motions as his cock began to pulse within Peters ass.

 _"Mmmm!"_  Peter cried, the exclamation muffled by Tony's demanding kiss, as Quill sucked the youngers cock deep into his throat. Peter's hand clutched at his hair suddenly, his body tensing only a moment before it seemed to melt into the bed.

Quill groaned as Peters cock erupted with the youngers orgasm, swallowing away the Spiderboy's seed as fast as it flooded his mouth. He hummed around the sensitive flesh, slowly drawing back to see Tony trading a much gentler, affectionate kiss with Peter. "Hey, leave some for the Star Lord..." He complained, laying himself out upon his bed beside the youngest, who turned to him with a satisfied grin.

Peter all but purred, his heart racing with joy as he leaned forward and kissed Quill as tenderly as he had Tony, moments before. He sighed contently, despite Tony's moving away faintly, cleaning them both up before he returned to spoon with Peter once more, watching him savour his kiss with Quill.

"Thankyou..." Peter huffed, some minutes later, as the three laid content on the bed, the two elder males tracing their fingers over Peters bare skin between them. "I can honestly say, I definitely like kissing." He sighed, as Quill began to laugh, and Tony rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. "And, if there happens to be a round two available... " He hedged coyly, glancing between the two other men with a cheeky grin.

Tony raised a brow at him, before glancing at Quill, who shrugged negligently. "I'm always down to party, dude." He said, as Tony buried his face in the crook of Peters neck and shoulder.

"Hmm, looks like you're well on your way to a round two already..." He muttered against Peter's skin, eyeing Quill's slowly reawakening cock. "Guess I can stick around awhile longer yet." He said flippantly, rolling over both Quill and Peter in order to cage Quill between them, as Peter began to laugh quietly.

"Looks like its your turn to be the middle man..." Peter chuckled fondly, leaning forward to mouth tenderly at the Guardians shoulder. As Tony and Quill experimented with a demanding kiss, Peter sighed, content to think that he had such an memorable experience for his first kiss and fuck. He bit his lip as he watched the other two men keenly, his face alight with heat and desire, as he considered the small list of other things he wanted to try. "Save some for me..." He said fondly, leaning in to exchange kisses with both men, as his heart soared happily; sensing in his gut, that this was only the beginning.


End file.
